


Feel Profoundly, with Fondness

by MidnightEternal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Tears of the Balmera, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Worried Keith (Voltron), episode ending au, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEternal/pseuds/MidnightEternal
Summary: The ship takes a while to fully power up again, with the Cryo pods still down, Lance has to recover the slow way. Luckily, his lovers know what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself, I love fucking with episodes for that hurt/comfort or Whump! factor. Even if it means I'm up until 5am writing when I have work~ 
> 
> Dedicated to _Bella_ , you know who you are. Hopefully seeing that word will bring back some fond memories, and you’ll be able to get through your day.

**“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”  
― Lao Tzu**

Keith cradled Lance in his arms, looking down at his tired brown eyes. They were slipping closed again, and his body was becoming limp in Keith’s grasp, the Red Lion’s pilot panicked, his head turning to face Shiro with a snap. He couldn’t handle this alone, he didn’t know what to do, and Lance was quickly losing the battle to stay awake.

“Shiro, Shiro, help me with him,” Keith said, the note of hysteria bursting through the higher pitch of his voice.

The older Paladin shook off the helping hands of Pidge, dropping down to his knees next to Lance’s prone form. He lay one hand on the tanned man’s chest, feeling the erratic beating of his heart, while the other gently cupped his burnt and bruised cheek. Lance didn’t stir at his touch.

“We need to get him back on the ship, now. He needs medical attention,” Shiro ordered.

“So do you!” Pidge protested.

Shiro regarded their youngest member fondly. “I’ll be alright; Lance is the priority.”

Their leader hooked his arms under Lance, grunting as he stood, with Keith watching carefully, anxiously, off to the side. The younger man wasn’t heavy, not at all, in fact, he was the smallest and lightest of the three of them, but the aches in his muscles were catching up with him quickly; they needed to go.

Together, they made their way back to the ship, Allura leading the way. They met back up with Coran and Hunk at the front of the castle they were calling home, with the latter of them immediately fretting over the state Lance was in.

“The castle’s powering back up, but the Cryo pods aren’t online yet. They don’t use a lot of power, so there are other systems that get rebooted first,” Coran explained, looking sorrowful.

Shiro shifted Lance in his hold, tucking him closer to his chest. “It’s fine, I have basic med-training, this isn’t beyond me. We’ll put him in his room and tend to him there.”

“Fine idea, I’ll get you the kit,” Coran said, moving swiftly into the castle.

They followed behind him, breaking off into various places as they reached the main hall.

“I’ll see if I can redirect some of the new power to the pods, and get the ship functional, will you be alright caring for Lance?” Allura said, stepping off towards the control room.

Shiro nodded. “We’ll be fine, Princess. The rest of you get some rest, Lance’ll be fine, but I doubt you want to stick around for the next part.”

Hunk and Pidge went wide-eyed at the thought of seeing all of Lance’s injuries, the few on his face were bad enough; they didn’t think they could stomach seeing their friend in pain. They hastily took off to help Allura get the systems back online. Keith stared at Shiro, nodding his head towards the corridor that housed the bedrooms.

Locating Lance’s room was as easy as finding their own; it was surely down to the weeks of practice they’d had switching from one room to the other. Keith nudged the door open, blinking as the lights started up automatically. They moved over to the bed, working in tangent; Keith pulling back the covers just as Shiro started to lower Lance onto the sheets. Lance let out a low whimper as his body was straightened back out.

Coran came in as they were removing their lover’s flight suit, manoeuvring his limbs carefully, cautious of inflicting any more pain on him. He passed off a white box to Shiro, a hand-sized contraption sitting atop it.

“Here’s the kit, and a med-scanner, it’s pretty easy to use, and it will inform you of all of young Lance’s injuries. There’s some pills in there, blue, the shape of cubes, they’re herbal, very good for helping push recovery in the right direction. I trust you’ll be alright? I must go and assist the Princess. The sooner we get the Cryo pods back online, the better for everyone. Do take one of the cubes yourself, young Shiro? You’re looking a bit peaky.”

The elderly gentleman left without any other explanation, causing Keith to raise a brow at his abrupt entrance and exit. Shaking his head, they got back to the task at hand. Soon, Lance was left in the clothing he always wore beneath his suit. They quickly rid him off it, gently pushing his shirt up, slipping his arms through the sleeves, and pulling it off of his head. His trousers were next, slowly tugged down his legs until he lay almost bare. There were more burns, patches of their lover’s tan skin turned bright red, and bruises that centred themselves along his left side; trailing from his hip to his shoulder, most were such a dark shade of purple that they almost looked black. Tiny lacerations seemed to have scattered themselves across his body.

Shiro activated the device, roaming it slowly over Lance’s body, the screen lit up instantly, letting out a high pitched beep as it finished its scan.

“Let’s see... Second-degree burns, severe bruising, numerous lacerations, two cracked ribs, probable concussion with bruising to the temple.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith announced. “Where... Where do we start?”

“Take your suit off, sweetheart, and sit by him, we’ll get him wrapped up, then see if we can get him to wake up. I’d like to rule out the concussion as soon as possible, or it’s going to be a long night for all of us.”

Keith did as he was asked, pulling off the pieces of the suit and shaking himself out. He sat next to Lance’s legs, lightly placing his hand on the skin of his hip and brushing over the bruises with his fingertips. Lance shuffled slightly in his sleep, trying to move towards Keith’s hand. The Red Lion’s pilot hushed him, murmuring soft words of comfort. He glanced back at Shiro, seeing the man taking off the last piece of his own suit. The oldest of the three raised his arm and pushed his hand through the white tufts of his bangs.

Between them, they managed to move Lance so that he was supported against Keith’s chest, the blue-eyed man’s arms wrapped around him. Lance gave small moans of pain as he was shifted, but, ultimately, settled in Keith’s grasp. Shiro made quick work of patching Lance up; threading the bandages around his ribs, tight enough to support but not cause unnecessary pain. He rubbed an antiseptic cream over the burns before covering them with light cotton pads, and the harsher cuts were bandaged, while the grazes were simply cleaned. Keith kept a hand cupped against the back of Lance’s head through the entire process, and it was only because they were so close, that he heard the tell-tale snuffle of Lance waking up.

“...Hey,” Lance croaked, a fond smile settling onto his face as he looked at them.

“Hey,” Shiro responded, brushing his fingers through the strands of hair across Lance’s forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Keith asked, voice small, gazing deeply into Lance’s eyes.

“Like I got caught in a bomb blast,” Lance responded, letting out a single chuckle.

“You worried me, I wish we’d gotten there quicker, or that I’d been with you both, and now you’re both hurt and I don’t... I don’t want to see you like that again,” Keith said, panic quietly building in his voice.

“Hey, hey,” Lance soothed. “I’m just glad I managed to fire that shot. I don’t wanna think about what might have happened to you if Allura hadn’t gotten that shield up. Wait, both? _Both?_ ” He looked over at Shiro, glancing down his broad frame.

Shiro gave a disarming smile. “Just a few shocks, I’m fine.”

“Just? A few? _Shocks?_ ” Lance repeated, disbelief colouring his tone. “You’re fine?” What? Ow!” Lance brought up his hand to gently touch the bandage covering the bruise on his temple.

“This is a good time to check you for a concussion. Name?” Shiro interrupted, laying a comforting hand over Lance’s unbruised shoulder.

“Huh? Uh... Lance Charles McClain,” Lance answered with a look of confusion.

“Last thing you remember?”

Lance grinned, cheekily. “Falling asleep in your arms after saving Keith’s ass.”

Shiro smiled back, soft, tender. “Who do you love?”

“You dorks, now get down here and hug me!” Lance protested.

“Wait, the cubes!” Keith exclaimed, quickly pulling one from the medical kit; a small blue pill, the shape of a cube. He passed it over to Lance. “Should help the healing process along. Shiro, take one too.”

“I’m f-”

“Shiro,” Lance said, gazing up at him with wide eyes. “Please?”

“Only if you promise to go to sleep and get some rest.”

“Fine,” Lance pouted.

Keith got up to grab some water, and then watched as the two people that held his heart swallowed down the blue pills. Lance gazed up at him again, his doe-like eyes practically forcing him closer. Keith mock-sighed, and slipped into the bed, carefully climbing over his lover to lie down on the side nearest the wall. Lance quickly moved, snuggling up against him, and ever so lightly bumping his head against Keith’s. Shiro got in on the other side, wrapping his arms around Lance, and letting out a light breath as he felt the olive-skinned man press against him. Keith hit the switch on the wall, turning off the lights.

Lance shuffled around a little, as restless now as always, until he felt both sets of his lovers’ arms encircle him.

“Sleep, love,” Shiro said, his breath dancing over Lance’s ear.

In response, rather than saying a word, Lance leaned further into Shiro’s grasp, and nuzzled Keith’s hair. His breath grew deeper, evening out as he fell into sleep.

Coran came to check on them later, to tell them the pods would be back online soon, but seeing them wrapped in each other’s arms, he quietly backed away from the door. It could wait.


End file.
